


Nuka Cola FEV; A Modded Fallout 4 Prologue

by NukaColaFanatic



Category: Depravity (Fallout Mod), Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4, Fusion City Rising (Fallout Mod), Outcasts and Remnants (Fallout Mod), Project Valkyrie (Fallout Mod), Thuggyverse
Genre: Bestiality, Consensual Underage Sex, Humanoids, Incest, Multi, Other, Sexual Content, Synths, Transformation, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23121190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NukaColaFanatic/pseuds/NukaColaFanatic
Summary: This is the story of a boyWho cummed a river and drowned the whole worldAnd while he looked so feral in holotapesI absolutely wanted to get dicked downWhen he's hard > . OIn all seriousness This a fallout 4 CHYOA (Choose your own adventure), that will span many chapters and get many updates. The original story will be read linear fashion. But I will eventually make a version where the sole survivor is Nora instead of Nate. Keep in mind this is going to set after the events of modded game, set in the thuggyverse. Read the introduction to find out what that is.
Relationships: Curie/Nate (Fallout), Nate/Nora (Fallout), Nate/Synths
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just the intro bois, explaining the lore and shit.

Credits go to Thuggysmurf, Recluse, Formado, and Sybsidian for creating the mods incorporated in the Thuggyverse (Fusion City Rising, Outcasts and Remnants, Depravity, and Project Valkyrie).

Link to the Project Valkyrie Discord here: https://discord.gg/fbY8FP to give your love to the mod authors.

Credit goes to adn7 for making the New Curie replacement seen in his mod Tri-Companion 2 (Cait - Curie - Piper), and for letting me use his screenshots.

Nuka Cola Quantum FEV; A Modded Fallout 4 Prologue is set 7 years after the events of fallout 4 in the year 2294. All characters set in this time have aged appropriately, all characters that are synths do not age which is cannon. little synth Shaun will always stay his age unless he gets transferred into another synth body.

Synths by the way, can eat, drink, sleep, and have sex. They don't need to eat, drink, or sleep though. This is probably so they could better fit in. This is cannon. It is not confirmed if they burp or go to the restroom, but I assume they must simulate it to better fit in, but It doesn't do anything(it is not sustenance for them), since it is cannon they do not gain or loose weight. They are mentally human though. That much can seen. Robco bots are also pretty sentient, they have clear emotions, but they must follow orders to an extent. Codsworth doesn't just become your butler again and has to get to know you again. And Curie will act as if you said yes if you say you don't have authorization, meaning they are both somewhat autonomous, and sentient. Just not at the level of Gen 3 synths. Gen 3 synths don't like being slaves and the fact that they don't like it must mean they are sentient enough to know its wrong and have an human-like desire to be free if not a completely human desire. So you can argue with me if they are "humans" but from the information given in the game it can be deduced that they are definitely "people".

This is the lore for this story and is not cannon.

The Nuka Cola Quantum FEV, was a independently discovered form of FEV (Forced Evolutionary Virus), which Nuka Cola Scientist dubbed a GMEV (Genetic Modification and Expression Virus). Like everything Nuka Cola does it is with the end goal of being able to sell more Nuka Cola. The idea was they make this GMEV and have it be able to respond with unique markers inside each flavor of Nuka Cola when you drink it and modify the infected person body in a desirable way. It also was a motivated to try and make it healthy for you to drink Nuka Cola, and Have the body be able to deal with the excess sugar and caffeine they have, to offset the possibility of unhealthy side effects of drinking Nuka-Cola extensively. Similary it was also pushed with the idea it help the flavors that weren't selling so well have a new demand for them. It was also targeting at adults since they be the main market and be able to spend the money on expensive the expensive GMEV and the all the nuka-cola they be buying. This GMEV was seen a to be able to benefit the company on all fronts if this could work. They wanted to make the effects not be permanent so it would increase the sale of Nuka Cola. They hit a road block with this. They tried to work on a new flavor of Nuka Cola to work as a reversing drink, aptly named Nuka Cola Clear, and would be similar to Coke's Sprite in taste. and was close to perfecting that, but the desired affects also left things to be desired as they realized some things were too effective. They were not able to perfect it before the bombs dropped and would be hidden in a secret lab underneath the Nuka Cola Factory at Nuka World.

Here is the list of Effects of drinking each flavor of Nuka Cola on their own.

Nuka-Cola: Increased Strength, Agility, and Energy. But will cause a crash of energy when it used up by the virus in about 4 hours after usage. Muscle mass seemed to be gained in minute amounts after every drink. This was seen as desirable.

Nuka-Cherry: Increased Libido, and Charisma. Lasted about 6 hours, and was seen as too long, also in the first 1 it caused people's libido to go up so much that their lust overrided their morals, and would feel guilty afterwards.

Nuka-Cola Quantum: Increase Strength, Endurance, Agility, Energy, Stamina, Libido, Attraction, fertility, and increased size of sexual characteristics. The effects of Nuka Cola Quantum were seen to be too extreme, and were permanent even after drinking Nuka Clear. Infected that drank Quantum, would turn into ripped sexual beings with no sense of morality and pure lust that would try to breed/fuck with anyone of the favored sex. Their bodyies would take on blue tinge, and their eyes, palms, fingertips/nails, nipples, balls, cock head, mouth, tongue, lips, and veins would glow exactly like Quantum. Extended Drinking even made hair start to glow at the roots. Women and men alike would produce an inordinate amount of lactate and sperm that also glowed, which was highly addictive to anyone that would consume it. Having the addicts be subservient to the infected and they get lessened affects of the Quantum, and need more, those were infected and ingested lactate or sperm would act as if they drank Quantum but be subservient to who they ingested it from. This was seen as massive failure and headache.

Nuka-Cola Quartz: Increased Energy resistance, physical resistance, and overall endurance. Would last 12 hours and was aimed drink for the military and other dangerous jobs. High consumption had light skinned testers glowing white for a period of time.

Nuka-Cola Victory: Increased Strength, Agility, Energy, Perception. This was also aimed at military to make super soldiers that depended on nuka-cola. Like quantum it had permanent effects, and led to testers becoming psychotically violent after a week of feeling its effects. The increased on the senses, made it as if people seemed they were going mad, and the increase in physical prowess made them incredibly dangerous. The tester

Nuka-Cola Wild: Decrease inhibitions, Increase Energy, and Libido. Acts much more like ecstasy and didn't override morals in the same way as cherry, but it was essentially like taking a date-rape drug. This was seen as very problematic.

Nuka-Cola Dark: Decrease Inhibitions, increases calm, and libido. If Wild was an upper nuka-dark was a downer, with the sid effect of acting like a Viagra for men, increasing blood flow. It would act much like alcohol but without the negative effects, and especially the whiskey dick. This was seen as a great success.

Nuka-Grape: Reduces Radiation, and heals wounds like a mix of radaway and a stimpack. It would also make the person have a psychedelic trip as the felt their skin radiating a sort of energy, vision would increase in contrast and saturation before colorful geometric patterns then you felt transported into another world with elf aliens and they communicated with you with or without speech. This was controversial, it did work, and the side affect wasn't desired some thought it wasn't really a bad thing. Though it could not be sent to soldiers in a field it was planned to be used at hospitals.

Nuka-Cola Orange: Increased Radiation Resistance, Energy, and Agility. Increase resistance to all forms of radiation also working as an alternative to sunblock. High doses had infected glowing orange, and afterword would keep a orange tinge on there skin for a day. This was seen as almost perfect, and would have been a perfect wake me up drink and alternative to the morning orange juice.

Nuka-Clear: tried to reverse any affect back to your normal. This was hoped to solve any problems for unforeseen effects of long term consumption of the nuke-cola by infected consumers.

Nuka- Cola Light: Decreases Inhibitions, and Intelligence. Increased libido, fertility, milk/cum production, and sexual characteristics After the success of dark a light rum version was made. Like Quantum it would increase the size of your sexual characteristics but this time not permanently and you would glow creamy white instead of cyan, But had the offset of making you noticeably less intelligent, with lingering and permanent effects in large doses or extended us. Clear was seen to be able to reverse the negative intelligence side effect.

Nuka-Cola Tropical: Decreases inhibitions. Increases Energy, Perception, and Agility. After the failure of wild they tried to make a new similar acting flavor, that tasted like pineapples, bananas, and mango soda with alcohol. It seemed to make people now how to dance more effectively, and keep a rhythm, but in the presence of music it seemed that testees had a hard time not dancing. They experienced heightened senses that would focus on music and patterns especially, will also having effects like wild of increased empathy and emotional response. No longer really a date-rape drug, but was still controversial at nuka-world board. A minority did vouche it would be the perfect party and rave drink.

This is going to be CHYOA (Choose your own adventure) story and will be written in first person in the perspective of the Sole Survivor. And As such there will be few branches, and is compromised of 2 main branches, one in the view of Nate, and the other in the view of Nora. If you want to create add to this story send me a message I will let you be a co-author to write your own branch. I will write the Nate branch first so for now this story will read linearly. I will post each chapter when they get finished. I will not wait till I have a whole story done to post it to AO3. But I will not advertise it till the main story well on its way.  
  


Original Nate Branch

Start: Chapter 2

Themes/tags: Transformation, Loosing Control Over Self, Corruption of Power, Harem, Regaining of Sanity, Path of Redemption, Degeneracy.


	2. OG Nate's Terminal Entries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This explains the choices that Nate made in the game before this story starts. It is written a diary entry into his diary holotape.

Director's Terminal Link  
  


_...Holotape "Diary" Loaded_

_...New Entry selected_

Dear Diary,

The year is 2298, I am technically over 200 year old and I have just now decided to start writing a diary. Not when I joined the military but now, my life is so much crazier now than it was then. Let me explain I was cyrogenically frozen right after the bombs dropped during the great war. When I was unfrozen the first time I witnessed my wife, Nora killed in front of me when she refused to hand over our baby Shaun. And the second time (hopefully last time) I was unfrozen was just over a year ago. Back then I had no idea what to do when I managed to get out that graveyard of a Vault, 111. I met up with my old Robco butler Codsworth and he seemed even more shaken up about the whole situation than I was, and he was a robot back then. I still can't believe he tried to clean the place up for 200 years. I met my best friend that day, a wasteland mutt, I named him Dogmeat. He is the best boy, the first thing we did together was clean out the mole rat den at a Red Rocket. Good times. That same day I helped out a group of settlers and this man Preston Garvey from being attacked from raiders, and the crazy part was that I entered a power armor like back when I was enlisted and I killed a deathclaw! Back then I had no idea what it was I just saw a scaly giant monster come out the ground and start charging at me, scared the hell out of me. Not much scares me now a days though. I took them back to settlers and back to Sanctuary hills before spending the rest of day helping out set up the place, even Dogmeat was helping me gather a few things.  
  
They told me to head out to diamond city to find my kid...so I did but I got sidetracked along the way. I passed by vault 81 and managed to talk my way inside after speaking to the overseer. I talked to the overseer about about what happened and although she was sympathetic, she wasn't going to help me find Shaun and also directed me toward diamond city. But for some reason I stayed a few days asking around, trying to get as much info as I could about this new commonwealth wasteland before I made the journey. And I am glad I did. I met the person that become the new love of my life, Curie, She was just a Robco bot back then. Its funny how love works. We first met in a abandoned secret part of Vault-tec experiment as I was trying to find a cure for a sick kid I didn't even know, She wanted to go see the world and make discoveries. I was so immediately enraptured by her enthusiasm and optimism, that after I gave the cure to the sick boy, all my fears about venturing through the scary commonwealth melted away. I suited up in my power armor and made the journey, with Dogmeat and Curie. We were a sight to be seen at the Diamond city gates. Story of a Vault dweller in power armor that killed death claw seemed to get around. This girl Piper wanted to interview me of all people? So I gave her the interview and she told me to find Valentine but he wasn't there he was held captive by this mafiosi types calling themselves Triggermen in an old Vault, 114. Turned out Nick was Gen 3 prototype synth or something, he was a really nice guy though, reminded me of the good guys in old mob detective movies I used to watch. I had to talk a mob boss out of killing us in a standoff, scary stuff. But Curie seemed to be so impressed by that, that I could just talk my way out of that, and that stuck with me.  
  
I was able to find track down Kellog, the man who killed my wife. And I killed him. Not proud about it, but this was something that just couldn't be avoided, I don't think it matters what I said to him. I was shaken up about it, and so was Curie. We both got very intimate with synths that day and the day after when I went into Kellogg's mind with Nick and I got my next lead, Virgil. That was the most insane out of body experience I had ever felt. Seeing something else's memories I still get the chills sometimes. But When I got out I guess Curie had this idea in her head about becoming a synth so she could get inspiration to further her work. Anyhow I talked to Dr. Amari at the memory den and she seemed supportive of the prospect of giving us a brain dead synth to use. She said it wouldn't be hard so I was optimistic. But I really couldn't believe it when she woke up in her new body. She had to learn everything about being human/synth from the start. She still forgets to breathe sometimes, I do too. I think we both needed some soul searching after that day. So I thought to head out to find the rail road. It seemed that these synths need our help. And it was a synth that was lost that gave Curie a new life so I thought I needed to return the favor somehow. They weren't too hard to find, I just walked the freedom trail like when I was a kid, and ended up in the old north church. I don't know why they were surprised when I opened the door. The password was "rail road" for crying out load.

Me and Curie helped Deacon find the prototype and gifted me a gun at the end. And it was just my luck that there were two hazmat suits just waiting there. When I got back I officially joined the Rail Road as Whisper. That's when I met Peter, my great great grandson. He knew the whole time, sneaky kid. And Deacon did too. I don't know why he waited to tell me we were family. Maybe he didn't think I would believe him. Peter told me about Children of Atom in Glowing Sea, and I thought it would be a good opportunity to kill two birds with one stone. We would go kill some zealots and I get to meet Virgil. I found out there is whole city in the glowing sea just by where they were, but the subway got shut down to get there. Damn. If I knew that, then I would have taken the subway rather than fight through radscorpians, feral ghouls, and deathclaws to get to Virgil. I talked to him before heading into Vault 59 he told me I had to kill courser. I thought I might be pressing my luck but I did manage to kill Kellogg in my power armor and Curie helped being a deadshot with a laser rifle. So I thought to hold on my quest into the institute by making sure the crazy zealots don't blow up the common wealth. Can't raise a son in crater.

I really ended up liking Peter. It was like I had a family again, traveling with him and Curie, and In a way I took on role of his second dad and Curie as his second Mom, next to Glory. I think it was when I was bashed a fanatic's skull with Peter and Curie behind me, and the domestic deathclaw Spike and I in front, That I realized I was happy truly happy again. It was around the same time that Curie and I started to have feelings toward each other, with Peter acting like a little wingman for me. Honestly at 9 years old he seemed smoother than me definitely smoother than I was at his age. When the whole fusion city debacle was over, I evaded Ini-tec security, led a prison break, blew up bunch of nuclear arms, and toppled a tyrant. I had to help restore Fusion City but that was ok, they did give me a family that the bombs stole from me, so I guess it was fair. And the nuka chem recipes were a big bonus anyhow. It was us verses the world when we got out of there.

The first thing we did was kill that courser I was so worried about before. He felt like nothing after dealing with zealots and Ini-Tec. And I even got to free a synth, I directed her back to Rail Road HQ, and everyone was so surprised to hear the news, worried that we all went off without really telling them. We told them everything that happened, and after returning Peter to Deacon he whispered something to me I never forget, "just go for it. What do you have to be scared about?". That night I confessed to Curie my feelings toward her, and she cried in joy, she didn't know what was happening, never cried like that before. But I was so happy she felt the same way. We held hands and kissed that night.  
  
I held off taking the courser chip back to Virgil after decoding it. Me and Curie went on a Honeymoon in Fusion city and Around the commonwealth going on adventures and making discoveries. It was then she made a breakthrough in stimpacks and I couldn't have been more proud. We managed to stumble on the hidden B.O.G. base. We ended up getting so wrapped up with them that I almost forgot about Shaun. So after helping out the B.O.G., making a dent in the gunner/enclave forces, shoot up some pimps ,and help build a time machine to kill Hitler in a dress after all that I decided it was time to get back to Virgil. But this time I had friends. A lot more friends to help me, I was able to get some Vualt-tec guys to help build a teleporter with Virgil to hijack the institute frequencies and get myself in.  
  
When I did get in I thought I found my son. Not the synth Shaun I knew he was a fake after what I learned in Diamond city. And Even though I knew he didn't grow up as the man I wanted him to be. When I met him I gave him hug. He was surprised that I already knew. I explained to him I knew his involvement in project purity and how he helped strive to help people people before. We cried over the memories of our lives, both of us lost loved ones and had to see a kid grow up without you. I told him it wasn't too late, that We could all be one big happy family again. That this was an opportunity for second chances. He still didn't believe that synths were people then. But after I showed him Curie, who was once a robot and now a synth and a fellow scientist to boot he was on his way to reconsidering her prejudices. It took a little while but Curie as she did with her lovable smile and cherry voice, changed the tune of institute single handedly as she was able to work with them. There was a silent minority even that already thought that what they were doing to synths were wrong but didn't want to do anything fearing repercussion. It wasn't until I convinced Shuan now Father to transfer his mind into a synth body when he got ill that he officially emancipated the synths and fired head of Security, Ayo, was fired and I Became Co-Director and head of Security. And just like that the railroad and institute started to work together with synths to rebuild the commonwealth. Alan went to personally thank me that day and it came out that eve was really a synth.  
  


It was about that time Curie went to Cabot house to try and recruit them into the institute, but Instead I ended up helping them, until with their Lorenzo Cabot problem. Apparently they been testing on humans for years to continue with their immortality serum. I let Valkyrie, one such testie, talk me into letting out Lorenzo Cabot. He wanted to kill his family. There was no talking him out of it either. I had to kill him right then and there, I called in some gen 2 synths for reinforcement. It was a close fight but he ended up dying in the end. I destroyed the crown afterwards, thinking it was not worth the trouble it has caused. After going back to surround the Cabot house with synths did they give up and surrender. I had them arrested and put into jail inside the institute for their crimes, and withheld them from their aging serum, and commandeered their research. Jack was offered a lessened sentence if he decided to work with us. Hope he takes it. Curie was sad about the whole thing, she felt for Valkyrie, having been all alone till I found her just like was.  
  


Curie wanted us to help Valkyrie out so we did, we found her old place and her old gear. She was a vet just like me, and was in the special forces to boot. We exchanged some old war stories on the trip their and talked about the time before the bombs. I thought the only people I have conversation like that would be the ghouls. I ended up finding this old Mr Gutsy as we searched with Valkyrie and ended up getting our hands on some Liberty Prime Schematics. I took them back to B.O.G. and explained the whole situation to them. They seemed surprised that I was able to get the institute on their side, and had worried just as I about the B.O.S.. I took Owen to see his mother Sarah Lyons. Long story short we ended up evading the B.O.S. and invading the airport. We all took control of Predwyn for the true good brotherhood of Gold. Maxson got to live, let him get out and see the world for once. I ended up becoming Sarah Lyons second in command of the B.O.G.. Still can't believe I was able to end the tension between the factions without an all out war. Yeah I had to kill the fanatics but I think I sowed more peace than war in my time. And I am hopeful of the future ahead. With B.O.G. and the institute with the commonwealth's best interest at heart there is a bright future ahead of us this day.

_...Saving Entry...Entry Saved_

_...New Entry Selected_

Dear Diary,

Its been 1 year since my last entry. Trying to rebuild the commonwealth has not been easy. I had to personally remove Mayor Mcdonah, had him locked up for his crimes with Ayo. Found out he was trying to pull the strings from the shadows around the commonwealth right under father's nose. No more. I reinstated John Hancock of Goodneighber the real one. And as a show of good faith for the New Institute I personally used Institute resources to renivate it into a top notch club and hotel to compete with the growing market in the Common Wealth. My only condition was to let in synths that where just trying to be themselves. They all seemed to be sympathetic to ex slave population, and since they weren't trying to pretend to be people they were not they were accepted. I was glad to see a synth community in Good Neighbor just I was glad to see a ghoul community rise in Diamond City.

Me and Curie started to work as diplomats to settlements to work out and expand the Commonwealths bread train. We helped them expand and build larger more profitable and expansive and fertile farms, give them technology to make their lives easier, give them B.O.G. protection and all they have to due is pay taxes towards the B.O.G.. And that was no problem since now they be making more food that they new how to deal with. I helped set up Caravans of Trade with Vault-tec to get a organized transport of food around the common wealth. Day by day we take the good fight to eliminate the super mutants and raiders of the commonwealth. Raiders seeing an overwhelming show of force started to see division in their ranks. Some even went to try and join the new B.O.G. as better alternative to raiding. It will take a couple more years now but soon the common wealth will once again be a civilized society.

_...Saving Entry...Entry Saved_

_...New Entry Selected_

Dear Diary,

I guess its been another year. How the time has flown by. I married Curie just two months ago. After our hunny moon she convinced me to transfer my mind into a synth body. Not wanting to see me grow old and sick like Father. She was a synth herself and wouldn't be aging any time soon. It never really occured to me, but it wouldn't be fair for her if I didn't. I have the procedure for my transfer tomorrow. I let her design my new body, apparently its been something she been working on in her spare time. She has proven herself to quite a talent for genetics and robotics alike, working with Alan Binet, and Clayton Holdren. Wish me luck.

On other news after dealing with Keynesian group that started to making their own caps, we have started to slowly transfer onto the gold standard. It took some convincing but I had their leader join us in the end. We play baseball now . Him and the swatter guy at diamond city get along just great. Were now working with him to see if Fusion city could start a baseball league to finally give the University something other than swimming, stripping, and odd fraternal rituals. We also be working to expand to the University their and have primary education taught in the institute before going off into Fusion city. Everyone seems to like that idea. Hopefully we can bring education back to the commonwealth.

_...Saving Entry...Entry Saved_

_...New Entry Selected_

Dear Diary,

Lifes been great. The commonwealth is finally looking up, their are barely any more raiders to speak off and the gunners/enclave seem to have given up entirely, pulling out of concord. Besides the dangerous wild life the CW looking safer everyday. It is getting a bit boring though. I never have to get to do much field work anymore. Just making sure security is tight, everyone is safe, supply lines are safe, everyone gets fed. Curie also getting a bit ancy too sometimes. She misses the excitement too. I had bunch of college students make some military sim VR games for "training" purposes so that we can spend less money on "ammo" to train the B.O.G. and the rest of our security staff. But really I just want to shoot things again. I don't really like living behind a desk all day and neither does my wife.

Speaking of Curie she dropped a huge bomb on me the other day. I guess she been talking with Alan and Eve to much or something but she was talking about bringing my dead wife back as synth to share with me. I had no idea what to say. I guess she wants to make me happy. But she makes me more than happy. Its been hard trying to please her, but she been trying to get me to understand she loves to serve me. Must be something remaining from her Robco programming. Oh my new synth body is great, courser grade, super strong, super durable. I can't explain how fun it is to be able to run 60 mph. Curie is also liking the new upgrades. Sometimes we go blazing down the newly renovated highways together.

_...Saving entry...Entry Saved_

_...New Entry Selected_

Dear Diary,

  
This are progressing. I was able to push to bring back Christmas to the CW this year. We need more Holidays to bring families together now that people can focus on their lives again and not fear that their lives could be ruined any day now. Sarah, Own, Peter, Curie, Nora, and I went to journey to West Coast to get in good graces of the NCR. It took few days by vertibird, had to stop to refuel. Had some skirmishes with ghouls and wildlife but nothing serious. A raider tried to shoot us down with a rocket launcher but failed. We were able to show the gun ho boys a thing or two about diplomacy, during that time. We seemed to bond over the woes of the enclave and decided to share tech, and have each other backs, if some external threat came to pass. The were a bit skeptical of new brotherhood but I think it helped that Sarah went with us to explain what the B.O.G. was all about and their ideals matched that of the NCR. 

Peter and Owen have grown to be great friends. there both going to going to the same class in high school now inside the Institute. Desdemona is now a social worker and synth advocate must of the time but also helps me organize security making sure we stay sharp. Glory and Deacon joined the B.O.G. and help train soldiers, and are proud members of Lyons Pride. Deacon was able to help us with his old contacts in the capital wasteland to help foster a better connection with other parts of US. We eventually want to build better infrastructure between the more civilized hubs especially Capital Wasteland.  
  


Its been wild having two wives now. But I have to say It doesn't go without it perks. I definitely think Curie made Nora much more sexually submissive and open since she has no problem sharing me in the bedroom with Curie. The greeted me home one day with a double blowjob. I had to get more body mods to keep up with pleasing two women. I can't go a full day without emptying my balls anymore not that they ever let it happen though. They both seem to find time to wring me out. I think I am starting to like this more and more. Before I was bored not getting as much real fighting action I was getting before but I been finding all this new action I been getting more and more to my tastes. Curie keeps pushing me to be more and more dominant with her. And I used to be afraid of hurting her but not anymore. She has showed me she is more than capable holding her own in bedroom. If I wasn't a synth I am sure she would have broken my pelvis already.

_...Saving entry...Entry Saved_

_...New Entry Selected_

Dear Diary,

Its that time of the year again. Things are progressing on schedule. Always little problems to solve. But All the big ones have been dealt with. People are safe, fed, and are starting to get educated. What more Could I ask? Well there is one, none of us can have kids being synths. Curie been working with the Alan to try and fix that though, it is not fair to the ones that didn't choose to be synths to have something like that taken away from their humanity. And as families are growing in the CW this need is being expressed more and more with the synths of the commonwealth. Apparently Alan has been working on it for years in his free time to try and have a kid with Eve. In the mean time, I been seeing a lot of Peter. He's growing into a fine young man, him and Owen are thick as thieves, and some of the smartest. Neither of them want to be scientists but their still brainy bunch. Right now we have been expanding on renovating all the abandoned hospitals and trying to divert funds out of security into Universal health Care.   
  


Its becoming harder and harder to focus on my day job. Everybody says I need a vacation. Maybe I should take one. I guess being a leader is satisfying, but there just so much monatomy now. Everyday used to be a new adventure. But now all I look forward too in the day is being with my two wives. Our sex lives keep getting more and more intense. Curie and Nora insist on wearing collars in public now. Maybe I really need a kid more than Curie. I have no idea. Damn. So I am going to be taking a vacation. There a project I am trying to push to get me out of office. I want to expand CW into the neighboring Nuka World. The thing is there is a bunch of raiders defending it. But I been trying to infiltrate it see if I can get a rat to get more info out of the place. See what its weakness is before taking on a full frontal assault.

_...Saving entry...Entry Saved_

_...New Entry Selected_

Dear Diary,

The Assault on Nuka-World is going to start today. We were able to get our mole. Cage, he going to let large part of raider population get decimated. The Disciples have to go, but there are some The Pack and The Operators that are going to willingly integrate themselves within commonwealth society. But interestingly enough Misha the leader of the Disciples is in betraying. Well I guess they are raiders after all. It shouldn't take long to defeat the raider population it seemed they only occupied the entrance of the park and left the other parts untouched. They didn't even turn on the power. 

Curie and Alan hasn't figured out how to make synths reproduce yet. Curie is going to come with me into the Assault. Nora is going to stay back in the Institute for the attack. Today should be fun. Nuka-World is going to be big. We will be working with Fusion City to get this place up and running again and be a genuine amusement park again, and have it more adult oriented things too. First thing were going to take over the old factory and get the Nuka-Cola supply line pumping up again. Only Fusion City been making their own Nuka-Cola, and for the past few years its not been important to mass produce it. But everyone misses it. This will be a big boost to the moral of the CW. And will give us plenty of space to expand now that more people are migrating into the CW. We had to make citizenship process now to filter out smugglers of chems and raiders.

 _...Saving entry...Entry Saved_


	3. Operation "Get Thirsty" Phase 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This marks the end of introducing Nate's character in past terminal entries as we now enter the present and truly start the Prologue of Nate's journey as one of the most powerful and influential people in the commonwealth.

After writing my yearly diary entries I got suited in some exosuit cybernetic prototypes to enhance my already powerful synth courser body. It was overkill but I guess I am their leader, it would be a shame if I just died on them, Father would be so Sad. Curie also got her own suit. We are basically a super heros with this on. Its much lighter than the power armor I used to wear and much more powerful. We could lift literal tons without strain in this. Its amazing. Curie and I even went on to do some "light" boxing with the suits on to see what they could handle. And there was much more danger of us hurting other people and things around us then ourselves. I almost crashed straight through a solid metal wall a foot thick and got back up without a scratch. 

Since the ultimate goal was to rebuild Nuka world, we did not bring Liberty Prime, we are pretty much bringing every else though. Every Soldier that isn't a courser will be wearing power armor. Vertibirds will giving air support, and will drop troops in. Our new VTOL planes will be paradropping us two in from above. And while we are causing chaos our ground troops will be moving our teleportation range extender to transport the coursers on sight. Once we secured a foothold and the the focus is on us, their will be no stopping our aerial Assault. The only concern is the trader slave population that they have. Our plane was to move so quickly that they wouldn't be able to respond enough to try and use them against us. Cage promised that their explosion collars would get deactivated before the assault, and I hope for his sake they do. All the raiders that didn't die in the past 7 years and didn't join the B.O.G. ended up joining them and even though they been steadily increasing their population of raiders, The operators and The pack have no intentions of getting massacred. We just have to kill the Overboss and the Fanatics. Hopefully, we don't trust raiders to just stand down, that is why we bringing as much force as we are, so they think twice to turn on us. 

Curie and I got Teleported soon to the Boston Airport. She looked sexy as ever in her lithe cybernetic suit, even something that doesn't show a square millimeter of skin couldn't hid the curves she has gain over several iterations of synth body mods. She was a solid B-cup when she first entered her synth body, now she is well into the DDD catagory, and I didn't even bring it up. She just went out and did it one day to surprise me. I was surprised to say the least, but who was I to argue? She is fierce as can be now too, after all the battle we have seen Curie gotten scarily confident and competent in her combat abilities, I am just glad she is my wife. She dual wields full sized Aquila laser rifles, and each of her eyes she uses to focus on two targets at a time. It is incredible to watch. I have always been a big baby when it came to rifles, I want to be as far away as possible usually, with the biggest gun I can get my hands on. But after I started doing VR military training trying to get used too my new body without damaging the surrounding I been experimenting with plasma and super steel swords and auto laser pistols. And that's what I'll be using today, for the first real field test of my new shock infantry fighting style. 

"Today is Important day for the Commonwealth. It is not just The day that CW's forces goes to invade a raider stronghold to expand our influence. But it is the day we finally put an end to Slavery of our neighbors. 7 years ago the institute emancipated the synths are promised a free commonwealth. And with Our help, The Brotherhood of Gold's help we have worked together to give you all that freedom. We have all worked so hard for this. But not everyone is free, and we cannot just stand idly by and watch our closest neighbors do the exact thing we have condemned ourselves from doing. Today we emancipate the traders and welcome them to our inclusive Commonwealth. We will stomp on the face of oppression today, and help those who are unable to help themselves since that is just what we do as Brotherhood of Gold. Be proud today, but remember for us this is just another day at work." Sarah Lyons said, speaking to a crowd of her own soldiers will being televised throughout the whole Commonwealth. 

We both went onto the plane, as the other virtibirds started to take off and get into position going across the commonwealth. We both looked out of the window and down onto the commonwealth, with clear signs of real construction and renovation, Diamond City may be the jewel of the Commonwealth but the Commonwealth is now the jewel of the east coast. And seeing that made me proud for the part I played in making it. Though I can't see Curie face behind her helmet at the moment but I can guess she is thinking the same way by how intently she seems to look out the window as well. We both were silent the whole ride, I think are nerves are getting to us. It's been so long we seen actual combat and even though we probably have no way of them hurting us there is still that possibility. "You ok love?" 

"Just a little nervous that's all...I shouldn't be worried. We have taken on much greater risks with much less!" She said in her normal cheery fashion. "Tonight I am expecting extra attention from you." She added.

"Huh. Well Alright. How about this...whoever kills the most raiders gets to choose the first thing we do tonight." I suggested eagerly.

"Deal. I will not go easy!" She said determinedly.

It wasn't long before we got into dropping range. 50,000 feet int he air, we would be making a HALO(High Alltitude, Low Opening) drop. Its a good thing were both basically coursers, in this special suits are there be no way we be able to drop from this altitude, without suffering from hypoxia, passing out, and/or frostbite. The B.O.G. Flight Commander, gave us the orders to drop to get ready to jump ASAP. The loading dock opened up letting in the light from above the clouds into the VTOL airship. I took one last nod to my spouse and when it was mutually received I made the first jump. Curia dived through the air to get to the same altitude as we made formation holding each others hands to not get too far away as we fell. We soon hit terminal velocity of only 200 mph or about 300 feet ft per second before hitting 10,000 feet. 20 seconds passed and we are at 4,000 feet. 1...2...3...Deploy, and I felt a rush of g-force up against me as the parachute was desperately trying to catch my heavy ass at terminal velocity. with only 3,000 feet of cushion. As we feel down we directed ourselves on top of the gauntlet entrance. And it seemed like one of the Deacon was running it just on time to distract some Disciples attention. Curie and I Shot a flare as we fell to give the signal to start the invasion. it only took few seconds for use to start quickly glidding over the fenced area where raiders waited to shoot below at the guantlet runners. And we timmed it perfectly, we started to mow them down with a barrage of automatic laser fire. The scrambled to find cover from above as they were getting shot by Deacon from below. Once we got on the fence I used my laser sword to cut a opening that I cull pull Deacon up to get on the top. 

"You ok Deacon?"

"Don't worry Granpa its been a cake walk, now lets start the real fun," Deacon said in his usual confidence.

When We got to the Raider door, curie punched a round hole through before we Deacon shot a tear gass canister with a airburst grenade launcher. We switched the visors in the helmet to thermals as we breached, mowing down every raider with concentrated laser fire and the occasional wave of a sword. Once the room was cleared we had to breach the arena and quick, good thing Gray kept his promise since the power to the Arena seemed to be turned off, and we won't be needing a EMP grenade to take out his Overboss power armor. We used the same trick to breach the Arena, Curie and I pouncing out from the smoke dashing to side to side and enemy to enemy as we killed all in our path, all shots that hit us (which weren't many) just got deflected off our suits. Even With a shotgun it seemed that Colter was unable to hit us as we flashed all around the arena killing all of his men around him. He lost sight of us in the darkness no longer able to track me using the light of sheathed laser sword. And for a second there was absolute silence, just the heavy breathing of man about to die. My metal boots pushed against wood wall, before snapping under the force, the wind passing quickly against my microphone as I flew threw the air, the sound of my plasma sword unsheathing made light shine back to me in the eyes of Colter for a split second before flew right by him. And as a slide across the dusty smooth floor, the two halves of his body fell apart were he stood.

"21!" Curie called out.

"...19" I retorted, "The Overboss should be worth 2."

"And why is that my silly husband? We did not say he was worth 2 before? if he was worth 2 I wouldn't have let you killed him before me." She retorted.

"So you let me kill me?" I said incredulously.

"Well I can't hog all the fun." She said, and I could almost see that grin on her face as she said it through the comms.

"Mom...Dad we got work to do So no arguing." Deacon said jokingly.

"Its Grand Papi to you sonny." I replied as we regrouped.

  



	4. Operation "Get Thirsty" Phase 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Assassinating the leader and taking control of main exit. It is time for rest of Commonwealth forces to invade Nuka-World.

It didn't take long for the others to start mobilizing, it only took a matter of minutes after giving the signal till we were able to summon our courser reinforcements. And I already got feedback that the train station has been captured, and it will be a matter only a matter of time till the rest of the forces make it Nuka-World like us. We were now a time of ten and we be taking point. I looked over at Curie and Deacon before turning to the rest of our squad. "Ok here how it is going to go, everybody turn their blasters to semiauto and be careful of your shots, we do not want to kill anyone in the crossfire that we don't have to. If the raiders start to use them as human shields shoot them through the shoulder to not cause life threatening injury. We will be giving them medical attention anyway once we got this park secured anyhow. Now we are going to move as a group but once we get in we going to spread out, kill everyone shooting back at you, make sure not to kill any raiders that aren't giving us trouble. You got it?"  
  
"Yes sir." the all said.

"Good now follow me." I said as we maid it out of Arena. Once we started getting fired up on did we start to fire back. It wasn't much a fight, they couldn't keep up with our superior robot accuracy, and the shots that did hit us barely even made a scratch, they need a lot more than 7.62 rounds. Once we got to the gate did we have to be careful, there were traders running around everywhere, they probably noticed that they collars were turned off and it was a chance to escape in the commotions, Some of the Disciples even started to shoot at them. They were the first to die. "Remember Safety of the traders come first. Every Coursers job here today is to protect as many traders as possible" I said.

"Yes sir." the coursers replied over the comms. They started to spread out and gather the panicing traders, telling to get behind them, and that help would be on the way. The rest off us would be pushing forward. We were able to get inside the market, and just as expected one of the raiders was using a trader as a shield, while the poor women struggled the raider could barely get an accurate shot off.

"Surrender" I yelled at him, thinking that he might just let her go and give up.

"Fuck you! I kill her if you get clos-" she replied before getting cut off by laser shot threw the chest by none other than Curie. Right through the shoulder like I said. While she rushed over to administer the wounded trader a stimpack we guided the rest of the traders hiding underneath the stands to get outside the gates. It was then that the sounds of Vertibirds came over head, and the voice of Sarah Lyons would broadcasted from above, "

All traders make their way to gates for assistance and protection. All raiders who stand down will not get shot. We will not send you to jail, give up and we will let you go with your lives, fight and we will end you swiftly, this is your only warning."

All Raiders that started to fire at the Virtibirds either stopped or was met with swift machine gun fire. Their bodies ripped in half by bullets in the streets, and on the rooftops. It was a massacre. But we were not done yet. As we made our way through the park we shot any raiders that seemed to be hiding and ready to fight. We directed any traders and unarmed Raiders to go to gates with their hands up. It wasn't long Till we got to inside the mountain, seeing and smelling the bodies of the Disciples victims. They were all treated with extreme prejudice. We showed no mercy us two. We set down our guns and killed the rest with our bare hands for the suffering the made onto others. We ripped the limbs off them, every punch we gave them exploded a part of the bodies into red mush splatter. Every kick sent them flying and puking blood. We let our all of our frustrations and feelings against the raiders, Curie not having any more love for them than I did. But we kept our word Nisha was kept alive. She seemed impressed with our display of savagery, even if it wasn't elegant. "Get to the gates with your hands up. You will get your reward soon enough."I said to her. As she passed us she made a smug comment, 

"It looks like we might not be so different."

"keep walking." was all I said back to her. Which seemed to make her chuckle but she kept moving.

Once she was gone Curie turned to me,

"76..."

"...Damn you win 72." I said back.

"Ahaha yes! We going to have so much fun! tonight I can't wait to surprise you." She said happily as she was covered in the blood of raiders making her white suit look red.

"Ok calm down, lets check for any stragglers at the Fizztop grill. The others should be looking inside every other building."

We picked back up our weapons before heading there, all we found was hiding traders that we directed out of there, and the Overboss quarters. "The Fizzytop Grille is all clear." I said over the comms.

"Then its all Clear. Seems like we secured Nuka-world Nate." Sarah replied back.

"Everyone drinks tonight are going to free courtesy of the Institute. Just tell them they got secure the area before they can get any drinks, I want foothold and base operation made before nightfall." I said.

"I am sure my men will appreciate that. What are you going to do."

"Me and Curie have business to attend to here in the Overboss's quarters, were going to turn it into our own base of operations till Get Thirsty is completed." I said to her,

"I leave you two to it then. Just don't talk to long, and want you two ready to go by the morning" she replied jokingly, knowing the rumors about us, mind you it was only noon.


End file.
